The present disclosure relates to a cushion for a driver airbag apparatus, and more particularly, to a cushion for a driver airbag apparatus, which is capable of preventing an injury of a driver.
In general, a driver airbag of a vehicle is a device which can momentarily inflate an air cushion between a driver and a steering wheel when a vehicle crashes, thereby reducing an injury caused by a shock. The driver airbag includes an inflator which generates gas and a cushion which is expanded and deployed toward a driver seat by the generated gas.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2007-0042262 published on Apr. 23, 2007 and entitled “Structure of driver airbag cushion”.